Crime of the Era
by Infinity-MMF
Summary: Andy has been waiting for years to become a trainer. Now, at sixteen, he's ready. But throughout his journey, things start to seem a little strange. What really happened to his father, what's wrong with the champions, and why does it all have something to do with this earring?


**Welcome, welcome! Thank you for visiting my story. This will be my first story on the site, and as such I expect a lot of criticism. I just hope it doesn't turn out too bad...  
I do not own Pokémon. I am not making a profit on this story, nor will I ever. This will be posted once and holds true for the entirety of my story**.

Beep... Beep... Beep... CRASH!

I slowly blinked my eyes open and stared above in confusion. Why had I set my alarm on a Saturday? There _had_ to be a reason, but it just wouldn't come to me.

'Oh well. Maybe some food'll help,' I thought, pulling myself out of bed and wincing sharply as my joints cracked. I slowly trudged to the large mirror and stared myself down. Messy black hair with a blue iridescence, A large stature with no obvious muscle tone, but no lack of strength, I assure you, dark chocolate-colored eyes, and a Dusk Ball earring in my left earlobe. Average looking for a sixteen year old, I suppose.  
I threw on some relatively baggy jeans and a Hands Like Houses t-shirt. It's a relatively new band from Oblivia. I like them quite a lot.  
After dressing myself, I briskly stepped down the stairs into my kitchen. I had expected to see my mother sitting in the kitchen with her Oran pokéPad, but she was nowhere to be found. This was unusual as she had been disabled and nearly crippled from a Joltik nest she tried to clean out. They permanently damaged the nerves in her neck and shoulders.

I took a quick look around and found a note on the refrigerator. I peeled it off and began to read.

_'Andy,  
Sorry I can't be here on your big day, but Sharon needs help taking care of the litter. You know I'm bad at saying no! Anyway, I packed a bag for you and put your savings in the front pouch. I know you've been looking forward to this day for a long time, but remember to have fun, too! Love you!  
-Mom'_

I stared blankly at the note for a few moments before it all snapped into place. My adventure! I'd held off for a few years so I could be better prepared. But now it's time. My very own Pokémon adventure awaits.  
I peered at the clock and nearly choked on saliva. It was 9:30! I was supposed to be at Oak's lab for 7:00!

Not bothering to eat breakfast or take anything with me, I threw my sneakers on and sped out the door.

It took me around a half an hour to run to Oak's lab. Great, I was only two hours late for the most important day of my life! Absolutely _perfect_!  
I spotted my best friend, Zane, outside of the lab. As soon as he saw me he glared. I sped past him and said, "Sorry, I'm so _late_!"  
I didn't stick around long enough for a reply.

I stepped into Oak's lab. It was heavily air conditioned, as there was a plethora of expensive technological equipment inside. No use for that to break, is there?

When the professor noticed me he glared as well. His glare was more chastising than angry, though.

He firmly stated, "Now young man, I know you have time to wait, but an old man like me certainly does not! Now here,"

He handed me what looked like a piece of glass bordered by red metal. He gently pulled on two ends and the screen extended and lit up, showing the standard Pokémon League symbol. This was a Pokédex.

"Professor, I didn't think any Pokédexes looked like that."

He responded immediately with what sounded like a robotic, practiced response.

"This is the brand-new Pokédex. Model M6PDJT. Standing for 'Male, sixth generation Pokédex for junior trainers'. You are one of the first few trainers getting these and as such, I expect you to take good care of them. Understand?"

The look he gave spoke enough about the horrors I'd endure if I lost or broke this, so I intelligently responded, "Umm, uh, yeah. I mean, of course... sir."

He looked to be appeased as he motioned me to follow him further into the laboratory. He pulled out five regular Pokéballs from his lab coat and handed them to me as we walked. I suppose he felt this didn't need further discussion, as he stayed silent until we reached the end of a long hallway. He turned towards me and promptly handed me a laminated card. It had my personal information on it along with the number '03659'.  
"This is your Trainer Card. It, along with your new Pokédex, can be used as forms of identification. Your Trainer Card, along with its original purpose of showing that you can legally train Pokémon, can also be used as a personal credit card."

I thanked him and he nodded in appreciation. There was something in his eyes I couldn't place. A bit of reluctance? He soon showed me exactly what that look was, though.

"Andy," he started slowly, as if trying to placate an angry Ekans. "Because of your being late," I dreaded the words that next left his lips. "There are no more starter Pokémon left." He looked ashamed and I quickly realized why. He knew how many people were coming today, but he still didn't get enough Pokémon. He looked as if he was about to apologize and make empty promises before his eyes suddenly lit up like a spark in a fire pit. He rushed off into a back room. I stood there for a few minutes, awkwardly swaying back in forth until Oak rushed back in with a Quick Ball gripped in his left hand.

"I don't suppose you would terribly mind a non-traditional starter? I thought I was throwing this at a Stunfisk, a Pokémon that I had never seen before in Kanto, but I was mistaken and caught this instead. I've had him for a while, but I didn't know what to do with him until now."

I couldn't believe I was still getting to be a trainer after all. At this point, it didn't matter what I was getting. I could finally be a trainer.

"I'll take it Professor! This is _great_!"

He looked a little worried as I pried the ball from his hand.

"Now, don't be surprised if it's not exactly what you're expecting."

I barely registered his sentence as I enlarged the Quick Ball. This was it, my first step as a trainer. I pressed the button and it opened with a crack. A blinding light flashed and when it was gone, a small yellow Pokémon was on the floor, gazing at me.

He certainly was _not_ what I was expecting.

The Pokémon slowly made its way towards me until it was at my feet. The room was silent save for the mechanical buzzing and whirring of the various devices. The creature stared me down for a moment before deciding I was acceptable. It headbutted my shin and let out a sound that sounded like a mixture of a groan and a hiss.

I looked at the professor with a questioning gaze. He responded by simply saying, "Pokédex."

A look of sheepishness overcame my face while I slid open the new device. There were several options on the screen, one of which was my desired choice: Scan.

I pointed the device towards the odd-looking monster and it glowed a soft blue before letting out two quick, consecutive beeps.

_'Dunsparce, the Land Snake Pokémon. This Pokémon can burrow maze-like tunnels with its drill-shaped tail. It likes to live in dark caves and are relatively rare in the wild. With its small wings it can fly, but just a little.'_  
The entry made it sound impressive, but it didn't really look the part. I pressed the 'More Details' option and the Pokédex sprung to life with specific information. My Dunsparce was male, had the ability Serene Grace, and knew the moves Rage, Defense Curl, Rollout, and the hereditary move Headbutt. My Dunsparce was about three feet long and around thirty pounds.

I took a good look at this creature. From what the Pokédex said, it should be a good addition to any team. I gave him a smile before attempting to return him.

Key word: attempting.

With more agility than the land snake should have had, he bounced upward on his tail and dodged the red beam, simultaneously bringing himself to a collision course with my chest.

From the floor, I glared up at the broadly smiling weight on my chest. I spoke to him, "Fine, you can stay out. I guess I can carry you until we find a better place for you."

He made a strange hiss-cheer and sat there smiling in my arms as I picked us both up. The professor certainly looked amused.

"I think you match up quite well with that Dunsparce. I believe everything is in order, so all that's left is for you to get out there and make something of yourself." He ended his statement with a smile as he pretty much told me to get out.

I left with a skip in my step, happy as could be on a day as grand as this.

Zane was still waiting outside. He was a lanky individual with light brown, messy hair. He wore a grey beanie on his head and an equally grey zip-up hoodie with a decalled Doublade on the front. He had on skinny jeans and black Vans to complete the look. He looked like he was about to say something before he saw the yellow and blue mass in my arms.

He spoke honestly and bluntly when he said, "Dude, what the hell is that?"  
I smiled at him before responding with, "_That_ is Dunsparce. He's my new Pokémon. What did you get?"

He pulled out a normal Pokéball and tossed it in the air. From the bright flash of light came a small turtle. "_This_ is Squirtle, and he's _my_ new Pokémon. We both have new Pokémon, and we're both trainers. I think you should know what that means."

"Nope."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What do you mean _nope_?!"

"I _mean_ that I rushed out of my house without taking anything. I'm going home before I do anything."

He gave me a look that asked 'Are you retarded?' before shouting out, "Hey! Get back here! You can't refuse me, I just challenged you!"

I eloquently responded with another, "Nope."

I walked back towards my home, leaving a sputtering Zane to wait.

I walked back in my house with Dunsparce in hand and heard a sizzling coming from the kitchen. This was my chance at an amazing prank on my mother. I leaned down to Dunsparce's level and whispered, "Okay, I want you to sneak behind the woman in the kitchen and make the nastiest noise you can think of. Can you do that for me?"

The snake didn't answer, he leaped out of my arms and slithered his way to the kitchen. I watched, out of sight as he got closer to my mother, who was making burgers at the stove. When he got within a few feet of her, he made a noise that I can only describe as sounding like a broken, mucus-clogged trumpet. She spun around and saw Dunsparce on the floor and her reaction was, while unexpected, priceless.

She turned a little green, screamed, and then threw up. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing harder than I ever had before. She spotted me and let out a death-glare harsher than I had ever seen. I knew I was done.  
"HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing! You little shit! I come home to cook for you before you leave and this is what I get!"

I had the decency to blush and turn away. I muttered an apology. She quickly accepted it, saying, "Oh well, I can't have you leaving here with us angry at each other. You're still cleaning this mess up, though." I groaned and Dunsparce rolled around laughing.

After a delicious meal cooked by my mother, and a lot of doting on my Pokémon, she showed me what she had packed for me.

"There are a lot of your favorite clothes, a map, a guide book on edible plants and fungi, a large tent, a sleeping bag, pillow, and blanket, some money, condoms..."

"MOM!"

"...and this."

She pulled out a small earring. It was in the shape of a blue snowflake.  
"This belonged to your father. He never told me where he got it, just that it was important for you to have it. I think now is the time for you to have it."

I looked at the piece of jewelry in my hand. The craftsmanship was impeccable. It looked like it was made of sapphire. I looked back up to my mother's face and she had a few tears in her eyes. She hugged me tightly and said, "I _really_ don't want you to leave, but I know this is what you want. Just... promise to visit sometimes, alright?"  
I said back,"Alright Mom, I promise. I love you."  
And with that I walked out the door and into my new adventure.

**Ok, so definitely not a common starter. Dunsparce is one of my all-time favorite Pokémon for reasons unknown. I plan for my character to get a few uncommon, not-so-competitively-viable Pokémon and for him to train them into absolute beasts. The earring is important. This is a plot device that will be visited on a few occasions. I plan for him to get one, ONLY ONE, Kalos Pokémon. You could have guessed from the Gen. 6 Pokédex. After this first part in Kanto I plan for Andy to visit Kalos. After that, I don't know yet. This story isn't exactly planned out. With X and Y on the horizon, new opportunities could present themselves. He will probably do an Ash Ketchum thing where he leaves everyone but Dunsparce at Oak's lab. He will not, however, leave newly hatched Pokémon and will rotate his team. He obviously will be competent in battling, but will have slip-ups. He's a new trainer! Of course he'll make mistakes! Anyway, I plan for the next few chapters to be longer. I will not, as of yet, be accepting OCs. I will take comments and criticism, however, to make this a better story for everyone. I will also not accept any 'shipping' advice. I have a general idea of character relationships throughout the story and I have a clear idea on who I have my characters with. This story may not be updated regularly, as I have the stresses of familial difficulties, school, and drama club to worry about. This does rate highly on my priority list, though. I hope you all enjoy and look forward to a new chapter soon!  
— Infinity-MMF**

**(Edit 9/27/13: Grammatical corrections)**

**(Edit:9/28/13: Grammatical corrections)**

**Okay, so borders don't work on mobile? K then. Whatever Fanfiction, have it your way. I didn't want them anyway.**


End file.
